One School Year
by missWATERS
Summary: What will happen when rivalry houses headboy and headgirl share a common room? Will one of them break? Will they fall in love? Or will everything break?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this is my second story (check out angels it is a TMI fanfic) and these are not my characters. just so you know i SUCK at spelling so feel free to point out spelling mistakes. also when you review it helps me write faster. ~missWATERS**

**Chapter 1 The new room**

"Hermione and Draco are both headboy/girl Headmaster do you really think it would be a good idea for the rivalry houses headboy/girl to share a common room." Snape pleaded.

"If they are the heads of their house the are responsible enough to share a common room Snape if not then they are not worthy of that position. Miss Granger I am positive will be fine it is Mr. Mafloy you need to talk to." The Headmaster said proving his point. As soon as that conversation was over the seventh years started to walk in followed by the sixth and so on. The Heads of the four house were called to the staircases.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are to share the common room on the forth floor and Professor Sprout will show you up." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked at Draco in confusion. Did they really think that they of all the two people in the world were going to share a common room. "As for you two I will show you up. I hope you don't cause any problems." she says as Draco thinks to himself not cause any problems that will be easy stay away. They walk up to a wall with a giant picture of Hogwarts itself and McGonagall simply said Lemon Drops and the door opened.

Their old common rooms were big but compared to this one tiny. There was a library, a kitchen, two huge bedrooms, and two huge bathrooms. Yet Draco nor Hermione can think about sharing with each other before they knew it McGongall was gone they were standing the the common room with just each other. They looked at each other and turn to different part of the common room. Hermione had gone to the library while Draco had gone to the kitchen. Their minds abuzz about sharing a common room.

While Hermione is in the library Draco thinks about his job was even possible when he shared the common room with her? He heard the door open and close he was alone. He thought about everything need to be done. First, break Hermione Granger. He also had to leave.

Hermione gather the first years looking around for Draco to take the Slytherin first years. He wasn't there. She had quickly taken the Gryffindors up to the common room and explained every thing and when she got back down only the Slytherin first years were left she heard Snape behind her. "Miss Granger would you take the Slytherin first years up to the common room." she nodded as she lead them to Slytherin common room and had Crabbe explain to them. She walked up to the common room and saw Draco Mafloy standing there. "What? I had to do your job and you just stand there?! Lemon Drops!" she said as the door opened she walked up to flights of stairs and into the room with her name engraved on it and locked the doors. About two hour later, she decided to go out and get some water.

Draco was sitting on the couch and heard her door open and thought this my chance I have to break her now. He saw her walk through the sitting area. It was his chance. "What the hell do you think your doing Granger." she looked at him then gave him a dirty look and kept walking. "I am serious what do you think you are doing?"

"i am getting water and then going in my room. You have to worry about a muggle-born like me to bother a pure-blood like you. I don't care if you like it or not but this is my common room too. Headboy should have respect and you obviously don't I don't know how you got this position anyhow." she said as she walk into her room once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Again thank you for reviews they do help me write faster. I hope you like this chapter it is better than the first I think. Review please. :) ~missWATERS **

Chapter 2 Broken Down

Hermione had woken up that day at four am. She wasn't exactly up she need tea. She went down stairs and made herself a cup. There was still a little extra Malfoy could have if he wanted she didn't care. She went to the library to read a book on Hogwarts history she picked it and heard someone screaming. She didn't know if it was in the common room or outside. She set her tea down and ran up stairs to Draco's room. Up there it was the loudest she somehow had to get into his room. Her wand she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. She heard his screams she didn't want to go in there. She pushed the door open and saw Mafloy on the floor screaming it look like he had been crying she didn't know what to say or how to say anything.

She wasn't exactly please when she heard, "Go away mud-blood. Nobody likes you nobody cares about you. Not even Potty and Weasel care. You are the same brat know-it-all that you were on the first day. If people cared about you do you think you would be here right now? Huh?" Draco had done his job he had broken Hermione Granger. She couldn't stand it anymore she left.

He knew it he had made Hermione Granger cry. Broke her. That was all it took some hurtful words. He knew she would walk out of this common room a proud Gryffindor like nothing had happened.

But what he didn't know is that she went in her room and straighten her hair she got ready not cried. She had only cried in front of him then when she got to her room she was perfectly fine. When she walked out she saw that Mafoy was still in his room. She went to breakfast and sat as far away from the Slytherin table as she could and Harry and Ron joined her.

"Hello why are we all the way over here?" Harry asked.

"Because I am pretending to be broken." Hermione said knowing that it didn't make sense to them. Ron gave her a confused look and shrugged it off.

"Granger! I thought you were in your room crying." Draco says as he walks over to Hermione.

"Bloody hell. What did he do Hermione?" Ron asked. Knowing that Draco didn't do anything Hermione got up and left. She wasn't fine she acted fine she actually was broken down. There was nothing she could do.

Hermione didn't want to go to classes so she before the classes started she went to all her teachers and said she didn't feel well and all of them except Professor Sprout said they would send her homework with Mr. Mafloy.

Draco got to his first class expecting to see Hermione with her nose in a book. When he didn't he wasn't worried but scared. Draco went through the rest of the day wondering where she was. At the end of the day he went to the common room with twice as much homework than he should have.

Hermione was in the library she didn't know what to do when she heard the door open. She sat there and waited to hear yelling or screaming. Then she realized if she closed her eyess he wouldn't bother her.

Draco finally came in the library and saw that she was asleep. He set the homework and books down on the table beside her and put a pillow under her head and mumbled quite enough for Hermione to hear him "It was a job to break you only a job. It wasn't my desire to see you broken down just a job." and with that he left.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Draco gone and 2 hours of homework in front of her. She worked on the homework but her mind trying to process what he had said to her. Did Draco actually have feeling nope that impossible. He wasn't like the normal Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you again for reviews hope you like this chapter and please review.~missWATERS**

Chapter 3 Feelings

Draco had been sitting waiting for Hermione to come out. It had been two hours since he dropped off the books still Hermione had said nothing. Draco got up for the first time in two hours to make tea. To brew the tea took like two minutes but for those two minutes Draco wasn't doing anything so his mind chose to think about Hermione. Once the tea was done he went back to the sitting area doing his homework. Hermione walk out of the library and Draco stopped her. "Where do you think your going?" he said trying to be mean.

Hermione trying to act like she didn't hear him two hour earlier "My room and do you really care?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer but to late it had already been said. Mafloy looked at her then down at the ground.

"I don't care and no one does" that was it she couldn't take it anymore she was going to break in half.

"You know what? No one cares about you they all think you are mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life ( a/n see what I did there Taylor Swift Mean lyrics) so if I were you. I wouldn't mess with me. I have more friends and people that care about me than you." she had snapped back at him. She went up stairs and went in her room and listen for Draco's cursing and talking.

Draco walked up to her room and sat in front of the door on the exact other side as Hermione and whispered just loud enough that Hermione could hear it "I have feelings for you Miss Hermione Granger" he sat there waiting for answer and not ten minutes later was asleep on the door. She didn't know what to think.

In Draco's dream or nightmare as the muggles would call it. He wasn't exactly sure were he was at first then he look around and saw he was in his room watching himself. He saw the other him pacing back and forth in front of a mirror. Dream Draco ran his hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He screamed and Hermione came running up as she had earlier that morning. 'Wait' the real Draco thought 'this is this morning.' he heard himself saying all the thing he said to her then when he should have stopped he kept going. "I could kill you right now. Actually there is nothing stopping me."

He heard Hermione say "You wouldn't you can't hurt a girl. I have watched you, you always pick on the boys." before Hermione could finish lecturing him dream Draco had gotten up and punched her again and again and again.

He woke up against the door and realized Hermione was right he wasn't going to hurt a girl. He always had picked on the boys. He checked his watch it was 12:34 which meant he had to go back to sleep. He didn't really want to because he knew he was going to have the same dream over and over. So he decided to go down stairs and sit down and wait for something to happen which most likely nothing was going to happen. Right as he got down he heard talking it sound like professors he listened in.

"Mr. Mafloy is fine."

"Is the job being done?"

"I believe so Granger didn't come to class so that is a plus"

"Okay I will be back in a month"

Draco knew that if he did his job she would be in the hospital in 2 months but to he it didn't look like he was going to do it. He was falling asleep when he heard a door open. It was Granger's door she came out. She walked down stairs and didn't say anything to him and went to breakfast.

She sat down in her normal spot and started to read when she heard someone one talking about her walking by, "Yeah Granger wasn't in any of her classes probably sick." It was Mafloy he knew she wasn't sick. He knew and he didn't tell everyone what actually happened something wasn't right about Draco and she knew it as well as he did.

She decided to go out to the Quidditch fields for awhile because it was Saturday games were on Sunday and she already finished all her essays. Apparently that was were Mafloy was headed. She sat in one of the towers were Professors and parents usually sit. Slytherins were practicing for their game against Ravenclaw tomorrow. She sat there and watched them fly around throwing balls and Draco just flying around


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am a little sad my last chapter didn't get many reviews. But I thank everyone you did review. It means a lot. Review this chapter please. ~missWATERS**

Chapter 4: His Plan Worked

She sat there the whole practice not really knowing what she was looking at. Practices usually ran for 2-3 hours at a time. What was funny is that she didn't like Quidditch and wasn't in Slytherin so was there really any reason she was there? She got up after practice was over and went to Hagrid's where Harry and Ron were. They got up and greeted her at the door "Where were you we looked every where. We even went to the library." they said and shrived over the library.

"Just taking a little walk it is no big deal if I was with someone you wouldn't care you are always with your girlfriends. Sometimes I think the Slytherins care more." she didn't know what it was but she was in a BAD mood. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What are you talking about Mione?" Ron asked. He was trying to think about they never left her out always invited her to go to Hogsmead with their girlfriends. They always sat with her every meal with their girlfriends. They had asked her to join their study group that included their girlfriends.

"What do you mean RONALD?! Everything you do is with them. Have you ever thought that I might have feelings for someone? Did you ever think I existed? Mafloy was right no one cares about me. Not even you two! I am a stupid muggle-born and that is what everyone thinks." she said as she ran to her common room. On her way up to the picture of Hogwarts someone stopped her.

Oh great. Who wanted to mess with the muggle-born this time, she thought. She looked down at her hand to see a pale hand around her wrist. Her eyes full of water couldn't makeout who it was. "Let go of me! Now! I am headgirl let go."

"That isn't gonna stop me headgirl 'cause I am headboy and the only headboy in fact. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are both girls. Huh?" Oh great that is all I need, she thought.

"LET GO! I don't want to be the subject of your life right now." she said and he still didn't let go. "FINE! I know what you want. You right a pure-blood wins again. YOU! WERE! RIGHT! Now please let go." she was about to fall apart completely. He still hadn't let go but they were now walking toward the common room. As they walked in Draco sat down and sat Hermione down next to him.

"What is wrong? I was right? Right about what? You look like you have been crying what happened?" he asked. Hermione knew Draco wasn't acting right and this was proving her point. She knew she hadn't gone here she should have gone to Ginny. She didn't want to be here she wanted her friends back. She wanted to see Harry and Ron not making out with someone.

"I don't want to talk right now. I will tell you later. Just let go of me." she didn't want to talk she didn't want to see her friends she want to be in her room. She had stopped crying for ten minutes but as soon as Draco let go of her she ran up to her room and started crying.

She knew he was right everyone thought of her as the stupid mud-blood. What if he tried to tell her on purpose. No Draco would never be that nice. She just kept crying and crying. Draco had let Professor McGongall know about Granger and she said it was a girl thing. When he came back Hermione was on the couch waiting for Draco.

"You were right. No one cares not even Harry and Ron care. Look it I am talking to you about this. The very person that likes to see me like this. If it were up to you I would be cring in this room all day everyday. They dont't care about me. You. Were. Right. If they cared I wouldn't be in here right know if they cared I wouldn't be talking to you about it." she said. She told Draco what he wanted to know and want to leave. But once again Draco got a hold of her wrist. "LET GO!"

Draco had simply said "No" Hermione trying to get out of his grip. Since the first year he has gotten much stronger. He was not the same little boy he used to be.

"What do you want? I really don't care if you want to take me to the Slytherin common room and "chat" I am staying here." she coughed out.

"Well, I wasn't going to do that I was going to take you to see Ron and Harry which I suspect are in the library looking for you." he said.

"With their girlfriends" Hermione mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is about trust. Two new characters Wayde is my own. Karina on the other hand is HPittyLovers1994. Also please check her story out it is awesome.~missWATERS**

Chapter 5: Wayde

Draco had failed at getting Hermione to go to see Harry and Ron but that didn't meant that he couldn't go. So he went when he found Harry kissing Cho in the library and Ron probably somewhere with his girlfriend. He walked up to Harry and dropped three huge books, all that Hermione read her first year here, on the table they stopped kissing and Harry looked up at Draco. "What was that for?" he had said as Cho ran off.

"Well you are missing someone out of the "golden trio" aren't you and I think I know why she left and I think for the first time ever I agree with her." he had said knowing that Harry most likely wasn't listening, of course.

"Well she just left yesterday she didn't go to Ron's sister to complain about us. So we have no idea what's wrong we decide se was going on some secret date with her cousin, Wayde's, friend." Harry said.

"Who is Wayde? The name doesn't ring a bell." Draco asked Harry as someone with light brown hair cones walking up in a Ravenclaw outfit. He sat down next to Harry as Harry whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Hello I am Wayde. Hermione's muggle-born cousin. Anyhow I was just looking for her she said the boy with the platinum will take me to see her. So I think that is you. What is your name?" Wayde said. He didn't realize Draco was starring.

"Draco Mafloy. This way." Draco took him up to the common room where she still was in her room. "Hermione your cousin is here." he said as he look at Wayde. He heard foot steps down the stairs. Hermione had jumped into Wayde's arms.

"Wayde I didn't think Ravenclaw would allow my message in. Anyway so glad you came. I just wanted to talk to you up in my room" Hermione said. As the two walked up to her room Draco got up and left to go hang out with Blaise.

"Hey 'Mione whats up. The message sounded urgent. I did the best I could on getting here but I couldn't find Draco and surprisingly he didn't call me a mud-blood." Wayde said.

"That is part of the reason you are here. The other part is about him two. Wayde he said that he has feelings for me. He is a pure-blood. I am a mud-blood. That would never work. I don't know he also said there was a job he had to do that involved me getting hurt. Not physically but mentally and I don't know after yesterday I am pretty sure my friends all hate me. Wayde, I yelled at harry and Ron 'cause they have girlfriends I don't know what has gotten into me." Hermione said as Wayde sat down on her bed next to her.

"Don't worry you are the same Hermione as you were when you didn't have to share this common room with him." Wayde said. Trying to change the subject said "Next year make sure to take potions it is more fun in seventh year."

"Wayde seriously potions at this moment I am not worried about classes. I am worried about Draco. Something is up and the part about him having have feelings for me." Hermione said to Wayde.

Wayde got up and walked toward the door "Mione I can't help you with that. I would talk to your closest friend. Even if it is Mafloy it is your best shot." Wayde said as he walked out in to the hallway.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione heard someone enter the common room and froze when she saw her door open. A simply close of the door woke Hermione form her gaze. "Hermione, I am so sorry. It is all my fault. I tried to talk to them and now everybody is saying they haven't seen you in forever can you just come to dinner tonight tomorrow we have classes-"

"Fine, Mafloy just leave. Once again you are right it is all your fault. And now all I can think about is what you said to me. You are my only preson willing to talk to me beside my cousins, Wayde and Kay. Harry and Ron hate me Ginny doesn't know where I am and the only person besides you who knows where I am is Wayde." Hermione said. Was he going to disappoint her and leave or was he going to please her and stay.

He turn towards the door and closed it and walked back toward Hermione. "Hermione I know you think everyone hates you but the truth is if everyone hates you would be like me no friends. Guess what? The only reason Harry and Ron don't pay attention to you is because they have never had a girlfriend and they "really like them" and that stuff. What I am trying to say is no one hates you they all hate me."

"Maf-Draco I don't hate you and thanks that means a lot would you like to escort me to dinner?"

"I would love to." On their way down they were stopped by a girl with short black hair that had wisp that shaped her face perfectly. Sharp check bone that brought out her green eyes with brown specks. Her pale skin made her eyes look warm and welcoming. "Hello Karina Evans what brings you here?" Draco had said.

"Wayde wishes to speak with both of you." She said. Hermione look at her robe Slytherin.

"How do you know Wayde?"

"He is my boyfriend"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait I had writers block. I hope you like it!**

**~missWATERS**

Chapter 6

"What?!" Hermione almost screamed. They walked over to an empty classroom. Wayde sat in the front. With what looked like a poison. "Wayde, what the heck are you doing with that?" Hermione said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a death mark. Draco and Hermione both gasped. Wayde smiling at Draco.

"I am finishing Draco's job. Draco care to do the honors?" he said as Draco shook his head. Wayde threw the poison at Hermione and she fainted. "That's done we better get to dinner professor Snape will be looking for us." Wayde and Karina walked out and Draco pretended to walk out and turn back. He walk into the classroom. Hermione could be dead already he rush to the hospital wing.

"Draco dear what happened?" Madame Profermy asked. He had no time to waste.

"Hermione was poisoned by a deadly poison if it isn't out of her body in ten minutes time she will-and trust me- she will die." Draco said and she got to work. "Madame if you don't mind I am going to take her memory of being poisoned and replace it with a different one." Draco didn't want to see Hermione loose her trust for her cousin. He rather her loose her trust in him.

"No you may not switch her memories. Draco hand me a cup of water."

OoOoOoOoO

While Hermione was dying she was dreaming (but she didn't know it). In Hermione's dream she was watching Draco. Draco was talking with a girl, a golden blonde, they seemed to be flirting. Why was she so upset about that? It was like she had feelings for Draco Mafloy. As she walks closer the keep talking. "Yes that stupid mud-blood. It was her and I am sure." Draco said. It made Hermione want to cry. "I need to get the little mud-bloods room. The problem is she keeps it locked at all time and she only knows the passcode."

What the hell. She thought. "I am the stupid one?! If you thought about maybe even trying to be nice you could actually get into my room a lot easier. I know your plan you are going to k- you are going to kill me." She said as Mafloy hit her across the face.

She jolted up. No one except one person was in the hospital wing. Looking around it was dark so it must be around midnight. The person the hospital wing was male but she couldn't make out who he was. He walked closer. Mafloy. It was just a dream she reminded herself. "What happen? Why am I in the hospital?" she said.

"Because your cousin Wayde did my job I didn't finish. He poisoned you. I took you here as fast as I could. And I tried to change your memory to make you think I did it but she said. No.-"

"Have Harry and Ron come yet? Do they even know I am here?" she asked. Merlin did she feel horrible. "Maf-Mafloy, Mafloy I-I" she couldn't finish and her body shut down once again.

"Draco. I thought you weren't that low. I can't believe you saved a mud-blood." Wayde said behind him. Draco turned around and gave him a dirty look. And walked out of the hospital wing he walked to the Gryffindor tower. Ron walked up to him.

"It is Hermione she is in the hospital. It is her cousin Wayde, he is a Deatheater" Draco told Harry and Ron. Ron ran to the Hospital followed by Harry. When they got in the hospital they saw Hermione's body. It looked as it had in second year petrified.

"What happened Mafloy?" the two boys asked in unison. How could Draco tell them the truth. They would end up knowing about him having feelings for her. "Mafloy"

"I was coming to get a check on my arm I broke last month. She told me that her cousin Wayde poisoned her. She said Snape said he was a death eater. She told me I should notify her friends at once." That was a complete lie. It was a good thing Slytherins are cunning. Hermione once again jolted up. Her eyes opened quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter but I promise they will get longer. Karina is back. PM if you really want an OC in one of my stories.**

Chapter 7 The meeting

Draco look at Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and Ron, while Draco walked away. Hermione look at Harry and Ron in confusion. She go up out of bed and walked toward the common room. She sighed as she waked in. she had to tell Draco about her dream. Did she really have to? Yes. "Dra-Draco, I need to talk to you about…a dream and thank you for saving my life." Draco nodded for her to continue. "You were in it. You were talking to a blonde. You were saying you needed to get in my room but I locked it. Then I told you if you were nicer to me that you could get in and you-you-you slapped me twice." And with that Hermione was crying.

"Hermione, come here," Hermione went over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her. "You know I will never hurt you." Her tears soaked through his shirt. He rubbed her back. He didn't want ever let her go.

"I got to go sorry." She says as she runs up the flights of stairs. She hears footstep outside her door. Draco is pacing back and forth in front of her door. She slides down a wall and puts her knees up to her chest.

"My plan is going to follow through mud-blood. You are going to die one way or another. You will die for him you will. Meet me at the fourth floor girl lavatory tomorrow after classes. Otherwise Draco dies." Someone said.

Screaming was heard throughout the heads room. Draco not really thinking kicked down Hermione's door. He saw a black shadow fly out the window and he looked to the far left corner to see her in a little ball crying. He went over and picked her up. Her head she let fall back onto his chest. He walked over to his room and lie down on the bed. Hermione left her head on his chest. Draco woke up first. He looked down at Hermione in her Gryffindor robes. Brave. Daring. Smart. Helpful. Hermione was awoken by thoughts of Draco. Cunning. Smart. Daring. Protective.

She looked at the time they missed all their classes. Great she got up quickly. She walked to the fourth floor girl's lavatory. "Hello I was starting to think that you weren't coming. Now that you are here tell me his plans." The same voice she heard the other day. She turned the corner. Wayde.

"Who's plans?"

"Harry's"

"I don't know Wayde I am too busy in the hospital because of you. I don't care either why do you want to know his plan you can't do anything about it because Dumbldore is on his side." Shooting pain went through her body over and over there was screaming heard throughout the castle. She had screamed that didn't help maybe if she screamed someone's name they would come. "DARCO! DRACO! DRACO!" she screamed over and over. A green flash came in front of Hermione's eyes. The pain stopped. She looked up to see Draco putting his wand away. Since the first year the two have hated each other but the hate was fading. "Thank you Draco, what spell was he useing it hurt like hell."

"He use the…" he started "c-"

Hermione got it form that. Draco saved her life. She went to go stand up but couldn't. Her right leg was broken. Draco was watching he had his back turned. "Draco." He didn't turn. "Draco Lucius Mafloy!" He turned.

"Sorry let's get you healed." He mumbled something. He stood her up and walked her to the common room. Karina was outside the door standing there. "Hello Karina what brings you here at this early hour?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to you two. Wayde is crazy. He almost killed me so I am saying I know what you two have been through please try to forgive me."

"Draco and I will talk about it. Draco and I need to talk to Professor Snape."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but it was a really hard chapter to write. Also sorry in advance for the REALLY short chapter but IT IS WORTH IT TO READ. REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: NO sadly I don't own it **

Chapter 8 Getting Rid of It

Hermione has secretly been working on this for a while, but hasn't told anyone of it, except Snape she has made a deal about it with him. She has looked in hard potions books before but never this one it is very complicated. It has been brewing in Snape's office for 3 weeks and today she gets to see if in works. It is a spell and a potion, the spell is auferre characterem tenebris.

She didn't take Draco to Snape instead to the back entrance of the common room. The picture was of a snake and a lion. She once again only said lemon drops and the door swung open. Hermione pulled up Draco's sleeve where the dark mark lie. It was still red meaning he still hasn't accepted it. She whispered, "How great would I be if I got you a present for your birthday?"

Draco hesitant to answer the question thought about it what could she get me that I don't have? He didn't want some cheesy muggle gift. Wait how did she even knew it was his birthday. He thought it had to be good. "What is it?" Hermione shrugged.

Hermione brought him into the bathroom. The caldron had been moved there earlier this morning. Draco looked confused around the room. Hermione looked him in the eye, "Draco," she sighed in between, "you have to trust me."

She couldn't stand it anymore she had been hiding her feelings she kissed he. He kissed back. She knew the next ten minutes could change his whole future. She knew that if she didn't have help form Professor Snape she could have killed Draco. "Put the blindfolds on." She took a deep breath to relax herself.

She took the potion and covered his wrist and some of his forearm. Then like the recipe said she covered it in an enchanted cloth and wrapped.

"Auferre characterem tenebris" she said then took a deep breath and burned the colth. Draco stood still barely shaking of fear. He wanted badly to open his eyes and see what he she had done. There was one problem she wouldn't let him see.

Hermione had grabbed the bandage on the counter. She wrapped around his wrist and forearm. She took his blindfold off "Draco can promise me you will not take the bandage of until I tell you if you do it is possible you could die. And..." she couldn't finish.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

Draco walked into the room and was met by Hermione she said "You can take the bandage off." Draco happily took it off. He looked down at his forearm to see the skin completely bare. He check his other arm…bare. He kissed Hermione passionately.

"Ho-How did you get rid of my dark mark?"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER**


End file.
